


Forest Phoenix

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And sharp teeth, Basically he's curse to die and reborn until he accepts his duty, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Cursed, Gore, He's a forest guardian, Hurt/Comfort, Time has horns, Time is basically a Phoenix, but they don't stay dead, kokiri au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Time has a curse from his unwillingness to be the forest guardian however he never expected for the boys to find out his secret.(the idea for Time is based off a character I saw on tumblr that i sadly can't find anymore)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Forest Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to continue this or not...if you guys have any ideas or thought please comment

‘ _Two weeks_ ’ Time thought bitterly to himself as he stared into his bowl of soup ‘ _only two weeks_ ’.

Time had thought he had longer with the team, he thought he would have longer to say goodbye, but as he grew closer and cared for the boys it seemed time passed by in a flash. The boys were the first beside his wife to not care about his more unnatural traits, that did not care about the horns that grace the side of his head, nor the sharp teeth that hide in his mouth. To the Links, Time was just their leader, their old man, the one who reminded them that they were heroes.

 **And he would have to leave**.

Time wanted to curse Hylia for his fate but he knew deep down it wasn’t that goddess responsible for his fate, no it was the goddess Faroe, nature itself that had cursed him to this fate. He had left the forest after all, refusing to be a guardian after Navi had abandoned him and this had been his punishment until he accepted his fate. Which apparently Faroe had never spoken to Hyila because one trait she had given all the heroes was stubbornness.

Time was brought out of his thoughts by Legend and War getting into an argument, Hyrule being the sweetheart he was, had to step between them to try and stop them. The older hero couldn’t help but smile to himself, yeah they would be fine without him.

Now the problem was getting away from the group.

It should have been easy, just like with every other friend he had made. But sadly it’s never been that easy…  
-  
“You're getting slow in your age old man” Warrior commented as he brought over Time’s soup. Time just laughed along with the rest of the group but mentally he was cursing himself.

Two weeks he had to leave, anything to disappear to leave the boys without pain but yet he couldn’t do it. In those two weeks he had gained about a foot in height, now closer to 7 feet then his originally 6 foot tall states. His horns had gotten longer and started to curl again as well as his hair losing it’s golden color and slowly becoming silver. He was thankfully able to play this off as a kokiri thing as both War and Legend had made jokes that he was going through puberty again.

If only that was the case.

He only had two days left if he was lucky, his brain wasn’t supporting this body, he could see it in his movement. He wasn’t waking up as easily as he used to, he was the first to fall asleep, hell the most he ate in the past week was a lot of Wild’s apples.

Time got shaken out of his thoughts when someone commented he hadn’t touched his food. The older hero decided to ease their worried and swallowed a couple mouthfuls of the soup before a distinct flavor pierce through the meal.

“Potion?” Time said before he could really think, causing Wild to turn a bright red as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I was kind of worried about your health, pops hope you don’t mind” Wild admitted with a smile.

“Sure” Time said with a forced smile “It’s not a problem”. Inside the older hero’s head he was screaming, he couldn’t believe his rotten luck. Time had always avoided potions since they spend up the aging process, it’s why he was so good with fairies as they were his main healing item. How long did he have now? One day? Hours? If he was lucky, he needed to make an excuse to get away from the group tonight.

However he knew as he felt the drowsiness that he had waited for too long. He leaned against the log as that was the only thing keeping him up, he could feel another body forming in his chest, a feeling he had gotten used to after so many years of this curse.

“Time are you alright?” Twilight asked, of course he was the first one to notice.

“Yeah...I’m just tired” Time slurred out.

“The potions sometimes causes that side effect” Wild said as he went over to the older hero “You should probably sleep, and you’re feel better in the morning”

_Oh how right the young hero was._

“Yeah you’re right” The older hero said as he laid his armor close by before gathering some scrap fabric to make a pillow. War feeling slightly bad for the older hero took a blanket he had recently bought from town and threw it over the unofficial leader.

Time let the darkness take over him, knowing well enough that it was the last time for a year he would be looking through this body.  
-  
It was a standard morning when Twilight woke up, having to wake up Wild for breakfast and Warrior to make sure he checked the perimeter. After about ten minutes Warrior was back, and some of the other links were waking up such as Hyrule and Wind, both acting like zombies.

Twilight was originally going to allow Time to sleep in like normal, however Wild was trying out a new egg recipe and wanted to make sure Time would eat it as his taste had been everywhere recently.

“Time” Twilight called out waking up some more teammates “Come on I know you're tired but Wild needs you to try something” however Time didn’t respond, still deep in sleep.

“Time?” Twilight said as he led down next to the sleeping hero “Time you need to wake up.”

Twilight went to shake the older man’s shoulder, nothing, Twi went to touch the older hero’s neck as he always hated that.

Nothing… _.no pulse, no nothing_.

And he was **cold**.

“Time!” Twilight screamed in shock as he grabbed the older hero, again, no pulse, he couldn’t even fill the man's breath “He isn’t breathing!”

At those words Hyrule and Warrior scrambled over as anyone else who was still in dreamland was rudely awakened from it. Hyrule went over grabbing the hand that had once been under the older hero’s head.

“He doesn’t have a pulse” Hyrule yelled out in shock slightly shoving Twilight away, he felt his magic bubble close to the surface as he focused every ounce of his magic to trying to heal the hero. The rest of the heroes had gotten close to watch the chaos, many with worried and fear written across their faces.

No one said anything for the passing 30 minutes, just silence before Hyrule had to stop less he hurt himself. No one said anything out loud, but they didn’t have to, they knew.

**Time was dead.**

No one wanted to leave right away as no one really knew what to do, Warrior was really the only one as he covered the body with the blanket, but that was because the hero didn’t think he could stomach it if he had to stare at the face of our dead leader.

Wild went back to trying to cook breakfast, well trying to cook, while the rest just hung around in a somber tone.

“Did..did anyone know this was going to happen?” Wind asked.

“No” Wild said matter of factly “We gave him a red potion, that should have helped anything he had…”

“What about his wife?” Legend offers reminding the group of the redhead that was awaiting Time’s return. Twilight physically paled at the mention of Malon.

“We’ll tell her when we get back to that hyrule” Warrior states matter of factly.

“If we go back” Wild commented, which just caused Hyrule to burst into sobs.

The group after that allowed silence to fill the space between them knowing that any comments would just bring more tears. The only thing Twilight took notice of was a tearing sound he had heard when Wild prepared meat.

“Wild..i don’t think any meat is a good idea considering what happened” Twilight said, not really looking at the cub. Wild seemingly stopped digging in his bag to stare at the older hero.

“I’m not cooking any meat” Wild states before the sound happened again making all the heroes look towards their fallen friend’s body, the tearing seemingly emulating from it. Twilight felt a wave of anger was over him from whatever animal felt the sense to test it's bravery and make a meal out of their friend.

Twilight went over his sword drawn with Warrior and Legend falling close behind, all the sword pointed at the dead man. Warrior got closed and ripped the blanket off the corpse.

In the middle of Time once tan tunic was a giant stain of blood, it wouldn’t have been as bad if not for the movement underneath it almost as if something was trying to break out of the corpse.

The boys jumped back when it looked like claws were trying to break out, Warrior jumping in front ready to strike whatever was attacking the older hero’s body.

Finally what was clawing inside the corpse got free and began to crawl out, however it wasn’t a monster or parasite like the heroes had been expecting. It was a child that began to crawl out of Time’s body, coughing up the blood and fluid that had gotten in his lungs. The boy had golden hair and horned like Time once was, and as he looked up he had Time’s blue eyes and razor sharp teeth.

No one said anything as the heroes stared at the child who just stared back at the group. Finally after locking eyes with Twilight the child decided to speak.

“Pup?” The child said in a soft voice “Do you know me?”

The group was silent, not knowing really how to respond. Warrior was the first to speak up and while he wanted to go for the name Mask he opted for another one.

“ _ **Time?**_ ” Warrior asked.


End file.
